Hayes Vi Arcadia
Summary Hayes Vi Arcadia is a recurring antagonist in Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She was the Third Imperial Princess of the Holy Arcadia Empire who won the King of Vices' trust to become Heiburg Republic's strategist, being assigned as the leader of her own squadron known as Cerberus, and founded the Dragon Marauders. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A | Low 7-C Name: Hayes Vi Arcadia, "Black Marketer" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: Unknown, chronologically hundreds of years old Classification: Lord, Princess of the Holy Arcadia Empire, Drag-Knight, Heiburg's Strategist, Leader of Cerberus, Dragon Marauder's founder Powers and Abilities: |-|Hayes=Skilled Swordswoman, Limited Technology Manipulation (Can control the Automata, with her orders being able to override those of the Xfer), Piloting, Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Hayes went through Baptism), Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Hayes has been able to resist it), Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Hayes has been able to resist it), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Hayes was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Hayes was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Hayes was able to resist it) |-|With Nidhogg=Same as before plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Spatial Manipulation, Can bypass force fields, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Flight, Transformation (B-blood Nidhogg), Regeneration (High-Mid; scaling from B-blood Wyvern, which can regenerate after being destroyed into pieces) and Statistics Amplification with B-blood Nidhogg |-|Fused with Sacred Eclipse=Same as base in addition to all abilities of Sacred Eclipse's Third Incarnation Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought Lisesharte Atismata, Lux Arcadia and Aeril Vi Arcadia) , higher with B-blood Nidhogg (B-blood massively increases all statistics thanks to Yggdrasil's seed) | Small Town level+ (She fought against and overwhelmed every female member of Syvalles and Yoruka Kirihime at the same time, and was only defeated because Listelka and Fugil Arcadia intervened) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Lux), higher with B-blood Nidhogg | At least Hypersonic+ (She was able to outspeed Celistia Ralgris) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should be superior to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+ (Fought against Lux), higher with B-blood Nidhogg | Small Town Class+ Durability: Athlete level | Mutli-City Block level+ (Took hits from Lux), higher with B-blood Nidhogg | Small Town level+ (Easily tanked hits from Krulcifer Einfolk) Stamina: High. As a member of the Imperial Family of the Lords, Hayes has a high-compatibility with Drag-Rides and can thus operate them for extended periods of time, even if it is a Divine Drag. In addition to this, Hayes has received a 10% Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to feel pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Double Blade and Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry | Several kilometers with Mental Pollution, Tens of kilometers with Sacred Eclipse's abilities Intelligence: Probably High given she's Heiburg Republic's Strategist Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Nidhogg Weaknesses: She's extremely short-tempered, sadistic and loose mouthed, which has leaded to reveal her weaknesses and abilities to her opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Authority of Automata: Her authority as an Imperial Princess of the Lords, it allows Hayes to control the Automata, which are the robots that control the Ruins. Her orders can override those given by the Xfer. Nidhogg * Astral Line: A Divine Raiment that splits apart space itself, creating walls of light. Hayes is able to further sever that cut section of space. Because space is literally cut apart, any attack wouldn't pass through to the other side of those walls. Hayes is only able to create a limited amount, and once this limit is hit, every time she tries to create a new one, the oldest wall will disappear. * B-blood: Yggdrasil's can invade and fuse with both organic and inorganic matter, and due to having its seed on her body, Hayes can use this ability to transform Nidgogg into its B-blood state. This state grants her massively increased statistics, as well as regeneration, which has allowed some B-blood users to regenerate after being destroyed into pieces. Key: Hayes | Nidhogg | Fused with Sacred Eclipse Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Space Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Morality Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7